


Killer in the house

by DarkHime213



Series: Halloween [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Naruto is still the prank king, Sasuke is a terrible uncle, itachi is a father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkHime213/pseuds/DarkHime213
Summary: Just a little something for halloween





	Killer in the house

"You want to hear the strangest case I ever had um." The one red eye stared at the three young curious children. Their excitement grew even larger on their faces when he started the story off. "It started with the old Uzumaki house up near the cliff."

"Hello, police help someone attacked my wife!" the petrified whisper ranged threw the phone. "Please hurry she might still be alive." 

That was the first call we got from that house. when we got there it had been a bloodbath. The poor woman had been stabbed over twenty-two time. She struggled from the bruises and there had been a fight from the look of the room. We investigated every inch of that bottom floor. Every broken dish, a shattered vase, cracked picture frame but we never found anything. That was three years ago and sadly the poor man has had another tragedy strike in his life. The call came late in the evening and out of nowhere.  
"Hello, I need the police my friend has been attacked please hurry." The terrified voice had the officer Uchiha that was free speeding to the small two-floor cabin.   
"Mr. Uzumaki are you here." the door creeks to a close as I step in.  
"Yes, upstairs is she okay?" his nervous fills me with dread.   
"I will check don't worry just stay calm." I got a nod in return. I walked into the living room to see once again the same bloody crime scene. This time she had been stabbed to death from behind and had her throat slit from ear to ear.   
"Is Hinata alright?" I walk back to the staircase to give him the grim news. Naruto was just on unluck or very lucky guy.   
"Why was he a suspect Uncle?" the youngest asked with a proud look on her face.  
"Well you see I grew up with Naruto and from day one he has never been able to walk. So, when he married one of the most beautiful and kind women of our village. We all thought he would be okay but when Hinata was killed his heart seemed to break. Thankfully he had great friends to help him, but I believe that I need to get back to the story."  
I inform Naruto of her status and he wheels himself away from the edge to cry is what I believed. I start collecting evidence from the crime scene. it couldn't have taken more than thirty minutes. When that was done I checked the bottom floor for any forced entry points but found none. So, I started to head upstairs towards him.  
"No need to check up here. No one has come past me." He looks tired and I could tell he wanted this day to be over.  
"It will take me less than thirty minutes to check Naruto." I checked a small bathroom behind him. "I need to check every room so please stay where I can see you." He gives me a sweet nod and lays his head forward as if resting. There were three more rooms upstairs; office guest bedroom and Naruto's bedroom. Each room went quick and was clean of any foul play. It was only when I reached the last room Naruto's room did my nerves start to tell me to get out.  
"What did you do Uncle?"   
"I opened the door, and do you know what I found." He eyes shine a deep red once again as the children started to lose it. "A completely normal room." the jaws dropped.  
This room like all the others was perfect in fact it was to perfect. I started going over the rooms in my head when a realization hit me so hard I froze. I had reliezed that none of the rooms had a phone." The kids gasped "I reached for my gun and slowly walked down the hallway only to bump into an empty turned over a wheelchair. Naruto Uzumaki had fled into the darkness never to be seen again.  
"UNTIL NOW." The roar had the children rushing into the house as if their lives depended on it.   
"Now Sasuke that is why I'm okay with them forgetting my name." The laughter getting louder as the three children flee the house screaming about some ghost.  
"Hinata do you have any idea what just happened." Hinata stands beside here just as confused.  
"No Sakura I do not but I have a feeling if we ask our husbands than we might find an answer." The two men were trying to hold back their laughter and failing.   
"Idiots"


End file.
